A Pirates Tale Revised
by MmsMcmillen
Summary: This is a tale about Jack Sparrow in his early years up and just after the first movie.


A Pirates Tale Revised

(I originally wrote this before the other 3 movies came out)

I ran as fast as an eight year old could run. I ran down to the dock and didnt stop until I came to the end of it. Reaching the end, I sat down and dangled me legs over the edge. The breeches I wore I had out grown a year ago and my shirt that was so big the hem touched me knees. When the wind blew, it billowed like the sail on a ship, nearly taking me away with it. Me hands and face were dirty and as usual I was barefooted. Routinely I came to the docks when new ships came into the harbor. Some of the ships had to anchor in deeper waters. Their crews would get in long boats and row in. Others could anchor at the dock and their crews would walk down a plank directly onto the dock. I sat there with great interest in all of these men for one reason and only one reason. I hoped one of them would stop and say, I am your father. None ever did though. I would end up standing and walking very slowly back through the town and back to my mothers place of work. She would be at the entrance to greet me, as she was this day as well.

Margaret, a beautiful woman with red hair and brown eyes gave me a hug. Darlin, she said in that Irish brogue of hers, Yee have to stop this. I have told ye many a time, hes not going to come. I me self dont even know who he be.

I looked up at her, I know mum, but I keep hoping.

She held me tightly to her. It wasnt easy not knowing who my father was. She did her best, but being both mother and father was difficult at best. I needed a father, but a father was something she couldnt give me.

Come on inside, I take ye to the kitchen and git ye something to eat. I let go of her waist and held her hand. She led me to the back of the bar known as the Faithful Bride, and into the kitchen. I sat at a wooden table with stains of beer and ale upon it and waited patiently for the cheese and bread me mother brought to the table and set before me. I broke off a piece of each and began munching on them. As I ate, I watched as the cook Agatha swept up. Agatha or Aggie as all called her was short, round and had a round face with sparkling blue eyes. She was more than the cook she looked after the women who worked at the bar. Any man, who got too frisky, went too far or even hit one of her girls would have to answer to her. Same with me, no one, but she and me mum, ever dared to lay a hand on me. I loved Aggie nearly as much as I loved me mother. I loved getting hugs from her. It was like being wrapped in a blanket, all warm and comfy.

Margaret or Maggie as she was better known, sat next to me and watched me eat. She only looked up when she heard Aggie speak. Did Jack do it again?

Aye, I cant seem to git him to stop.

Dont fret so, hell get over it soon enough I suppose. Aggie went back to her sweeping and hummed a merry tune as she did.

I broke off another piece of bread, Mum, are you going to eat, I asked and offered the bread to her. She shook her had, No, Ill eat later, you eat up now. You need it more than I. That was me mum, she always made sure I ate, but didnt always eat herself. She never turned away food bought for her by any man willing to do so, but she would not eat food meant for me. Satisfied I had finished when I had finished eating she stood, All right now, you behave fer Aggie, I have to git to work. You stay out of the way, Jackie and dont be bothering the customers. I nodded my head, Aye, mum.

I never did stay in the kitchen. I would enter the bar and talk to Alex the bar tender. He was the closest thing to a father I had and was my friend and teacher. He had been a pirate and taught me how to shoot both pistols and rifle. He also showed me how to use a sword. He gave me my lessons during the day when mum slept. She did not know about the lessons and it was best she didnt. She most likely would not have approved.

The only other man in me life was Captain James Scott. He was a tall man who had dark hair that went down to his shoulder, and blue eyes. He spoke with a Scottish accent. His ship called the Coral Reef brought him to Tortuga a few times a year. Me mum was his favorite and would lavish her with jewels, money, silks and dresses. He often brought me a gift as well. He would let me sit at the table with him and me mum and I got to hear the stories of his adventures. I often

wished I could go on these adventures. Maybe some day was the usual answer to that question.

I looked out over the room and saw him. He sat at a table back in the corner with his back to the wall. Me mum sat with him. Alex was busy, so I just left the bar and went over to their table. Captain Scott, I did not see you arrive this evening.

James smiled at me, Still going to the dock, Jack. You did not see me, because I came in late. Only just arrived. He pulled out a chair, Have a seat lad.

I sat down and scooted my chair in. Where did you go, what have you done, did you bring us back anything, I asked enthusiastically.

Jack mind yer manners. You dont go and be asking the Captain so many questions all at once like that.

James laughed, Its all right, Maggie, the boy can ask questions. He rubbed his chin and then pulled on his beard. Hmm, now, where did I go? I went to Singapore, he answered and then answered each of my questions in turn. What have I done? I did pirety things, plundered and what not. Did I bring you back anything? Now what a silly question, dont I always. You and your mother will get your gifts later. For now we will talk, drink and eat.

A man of his word, when later did come, we did indeed get our gifts. We had gone upstairs, above the bar, to the room where me and my mum lived. There was a large feather bed in the middle of the room. The head was against a wall with the foot directly opposite. Against the opposite wall was a vanity and just to the right of it against the same wall was a wardrobe. Next to the head of the bed on the left was a small end table. Upon it was a book and lamp with a candle. The floor was made of planks that squeaked when you walked across the room. On the vanity were a brush, hand mirror, ribbons and make up. In the wardrobe was a crimson dress, which was mums best dress. Best meaning it had fewer tears and holes in it than her every day dress. There was also my mums might gown. I had one set of clothing and when I slept I slept in my shirt only. The only other furniture arrived with James. A rocking chair he had gotten from Spain or rather off a Spanish frigate that had not fared too well when in battle with James ship. He set the chair on the right side of the bed. A bit away from it so when mum got up she wouldnt run into it.

James then handed her another gift. Here you go Maggie, a new dress to take the place of your best dress.

James, the chair was enough, you didnt have to git me a dress too. She quickly opened the package and took out a deep blue dress. She held it up to her and twirled around the room. Thank you, James, I shall make the change of dresses tomorrow. She then laid the dress on the vanity and sat her self in the rocking chair.

James took out of his coat something wrapped in cloth and handed it to me. That be yer gift, Jack.

I unwrapped it as quickly as I could. It was a black handled dagger. I walked around the room and waved my dagger through the air. Stepping forward on one foot I pretended I attacked someone. Take that you, blackheart.

Mum gave James a cross look. Oh James, I wish you had not gotten him that.

James went over to the chair and leaned over me mum, Maggie, now, dont be fretting so. Its good for the boy to have a knife of his own. I will show him the proper use of it and it will be fine.

She looked over at me and saw the happiness on my face and then looked up at him. She let out a sigh, All right then, I suppose it is true. She then wiggled her forefinger at him, But you do that, you teach him the proper use of it.

James let out a laugh, Aye, maam that I will.

I was never allowed to stay in the room when Mum had over night company. So when bedtime came, I taking me dagger with me, went back down stairs and back into the kitchen. There was a small bed in a far corner where I could sleep on those occasions. I didnt mind really. It put me closer to the food when I awoke in the morning.


End file.
